


The Moon is Our Wedding Ring

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: Of course Ren can't trust that glitzy detective. The stench of blood follows him everywhere.Of course Goro is suspicious of that Amamiya guy. Everyone knows mermaids are deceptive by nature.Also known as: the colliding yet intertwining paths of a mermaid and a beast—two lonely shapeshifters.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Listen, I don't know either. This thing exists now and I hope to continue it. This is more of a set-up chapter than anything, but either way I hope you all enjoy this weird fantasy AU.

If you break the law on the surface, then you’re punished on the surface—probably sound logic, but Ren thinks the shoal just wanted him gone. Banishment has always been the traditional punishment for mermaids who stir up trouble.

Still, Ren wishes they could have sent him somewhere with more water. Simply looking at the crowds and the towering buildings of Shibuya makes him feel dehydrated. He’s not quite used to having feet, let alone legs: how is he supposed to stay steady when humans keep bumping into him? Is this what it feels like to be marooned? Somewhat dizzy, Ren adjusts his new glasses and keeps moving, breathing a little easier once he’s escaped from the crowds and into the backstreets.

His new guardian, a café proprietor who smells of coffee, is an aging man called Sojiro Sakura. Ren doesn’t know much about him—or anything, really. Apparently, his crossword puzzle is more interesting than the mermaid he’ll be caring for over the next year, as he barely glances at Ren wandering through the café’s front door.

Sakura’s rules for allowing Ren to live in his dusty attic were simple: no law breaking, don’t be a nuisance to his customers, don’t splash water on the floor, don’t leave dead animals everywhere, etc. All obvious things. Ren only nods in response, eyes lingering on the cobwebs in the corner of the room. He can feel a draft from somewhere, though that may be a result of the room’s lack of door.

“And,” Sakura says, after explaining the details of Ren’s parole, “You have an appointment with the local doctor. Mandatory, apparently.” He fixes Ren with a stern look. “She’s a customer, too, so make sure you’re polite with her, understand?”

Ren understands. His parents drilled the basics of human etiquette through his skull before shipping him to Tokyo. They couldn’t have him embarrassing the shoal any further, right? Although, Ren thinks they must have skipped the chapter on local doctors, because while he anticipated the overpowering antiseptic stench and the echoes of illness, he was unprepared for Tae Takemi.

He’d entered the doctor’s office after an uninvested, “Come in,” and immediately froze. The pallor of her skin combined with death’s lingering shadow could have made Ren believe she was a vampire, despite the muffled sound of her heartbeat. Regardless, Ren isn’t convinced that she’s fully human, so he takes his seat opposite her with some obvious hesitation. When you live in the sea, you don’t have many opportunities to meet the types of Creatures who take to the shadows or the sky. He doesn’t know what to expect.

“So, you’re our new mermaid kid,” says Takemi, scanning his file with a yawn. “On parole after assault charges against a human, huh?”

“…It’s not true,” Ren says. He sounds unconvincing even to his own ears, saying it as a formality at this point after months of his shoal and the human courts refusing to believe him. “I didn’t hurt him. I just—”

Takemi waves a hand.

“I don’t really care about any of that. I’m just here to make sure you stay healthy.” She flips through the file with her painted fingernails. “Let’s see… Obviously, you need to stay hydrated. Keep a bottle of water on you while you’re at school and you should be fine.”

“I want to swim,” Ren says pitifully.

“Hm, yeah, makes sense.” Takemi makes a sympathetic noise. “There’s a public bath near café Leblanc. That’s better than nothing, right? Moving on, we should talk about your diet. A healthy mermaid’s diet typically consists of fish and fresh blood. I’m sure you already know, but the blood might be a little difficult to come by while you’re posing as a human.”

Ren nods. “If I fed on a rabbit in public, I’d probably get arrested again.”

“Right. Be discreet. Ah, wait…” Takemi, smiling wryly, types something on her computer. “I’m going to prescribe you some dried blood tablets. They’re usually for old or sick vampires who can’t feed properly, but they should work on you fine. Take the edge off any thirst for blood, you know?”

“No offense, but they sound disgusting.”

“I’m sure they are, but good kids need to take their medicine.”

As Takemi chuckles to herself, Ren sighs and leans back in his seat. Just one year. One year on land, and his parole will be over. He doubts his shoal will take him back, but at least he can return to the sea. He’ll probably be dreaming about it tonight: his home, the feeling of salt water, a tranquillity separate from the surface’s bustling cities.

But that’s a little too far in the future. For now, Ren simply looks forward to the end of his meeting with Takemi, so that he can chase up her suggestion of soaking in the public bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update is extremely rare for me. I guess that shows how interested I am in this weird AU. :D
> 
> I feel like I need to go into more detail on what mermaids are like in this AU, but I don't know if I should do that in the chapter notes or just put more effort into having the characters discuss in-universe mermaid facts. Some basic ideas are that the mermaids in this AU can shapeshift, they drink blood, and they can melt into water practically turning invisible.

“…The current theory is a form of hypnotism. For example, a supernatural creature that ‘convinces’ a human’s heart to stop beating. That lines up with the coroner’s report.” Sae Niijima sighs, barely audible. She looks tired, Goro thinks. She’s probably been working through the night, trying to connect the dots on this series of bizarre deaths.

Should Goro consider that his fault? Probably. But there’s little reason to feel guilty over someone else’s sleep schedule.

“Unfortunately, we’re struggling to find a real connection between the victims,” Sae continues. She seems uncomfortable, as though admitting this brings her physical pain. “Or rather, a connection that isn’t purely circumstantial.”

“There doesn’t seem to be much connecting them. Rather I’m struggling to find a connection.”

If he had less self-control, Goro would have said, _“Obviously.”_ Instead, he takes a bite of his strawberry crepe, humming as though in thought. The café is surprisingly busy for a weekday evening: he ignores the enclosing chatter and smiles at Sae.

“That’s why you called me out here, right? My thoughts in exchange for a single crepe.”

Sae taps her fingers against the table, reaching for her coffee with her other hand.

“It sounds like you don’t think that’s a very good trade.”

“Oh no, not at all!” Goro says, laughing. “ _Although_ , I heard this café has a new limited-edition cake that I’ve been quite eager to try…”

“Talk about the case first. Then _maybe_ I’ll buy you the damn cake,” Sae grumbles. Goro’s smile stretches further.

Feeding her false information is easy, so long as he isn’t too obvious. A suggestion here, a thought there, tossing ideas like breadcrumbs for Sae to follow. All to lead her astray from himself, and, more importantly, the man on top of it all—the one who aims the gun.

Because Goro and Goro alone will be the one to sink his claws into that scumbag. It doesn’t matter how red his hands are so long as he inches closer to that end.

Sae, to her credit, does indeed purchase the cake for him after he gives some satisfactory ‘deductions.’

“I think you’ve had enough sweets for today,” Sae tells him as she hands over the pink paper box. “It’s getting late. Maybe you think I’m meddling, but eating cake just before you go to bed isn’t healthy.”

“You’re right. You _are_ meddling, Sae-san,” says Goro, but the genuine concern touches his heart a little. “Fine, fine. I’ll save it for tomorrow.”

With that, the two of them part ways, and Goro begins his walk beneath the darkening skies of Shibuya.

…Goro’s power has very few good points, but he can admit to this: he has no need to force himself into a cramped train when he can simply fly.

* * *

Once his cake is secured in his apartment’s mostly empty fridge, Goro finds himself with little to do before bed, yet cursed with restless energy. He’d already prepared his comments for his upcoming television appearance, and he finished his homework with days to spare before the deadline. The books on his shelves have been reread multiple times by this point, and he took care of Shido’s ‘assignments’ with ease. He truly has nothing to do, aside from cleaning his already tidy apartment. At this rate, Goro will be forced to play chess against himself once again.

 _What about a bath?_ asks his tired brain. And that could work. However, his apartment’s bath never reaches the right temperature, and then there’s the abysmally low water pressure. A public bath, on the other hand, didn’t sound too bad. At this time of night, the baths would be mostly empty aside from a few stray elderly people. He could handle that much.

Goro had the perfect place in mind: a small, out of the way public bath, opposite a café. He’s pleased to see the bath completely empty when he arrives. The water looks warm, inviting, carrying a faint herbal scent. Armed with nothing but a towel, Goro eases down and lets himself soak.

…Relaxing. Very relaxing. Not just the warmth, but the silence, too. He hadn’t expected such peaceful solitude. Perhaps he could even release his feathers—

There’s a splash directly in front of Goro, and then something surfaces, breaking through the still water. Goro’s yell is panicked because now there’s _something_ where there was previously _nothing,_ and even when he notes this _something_ is human-shaped, he’s too occupied mentally considering various swear words to say anything.

“Oh,” says the human shape. “Hi.”

Goro calms down with a subtle breath. Not an assassin. Not an immediate threat. Just a boy his own age, with damp black hair and… an oddly intense gaze. Goro feels the urge to look away, but he takes this as a challenge and stares straight into the boy’s eyes instead.

“My apologies. You really startled me,” Goro says with a smile. “I thought I was alone, you see…”

 _I_ was _alone. I’m certain no one else was here. You appeared out of thin air. Very impressive, by the way._

“Sorry about that… I guess I fell asleep,” the boy says, as though that were explanation enough.

“Are you saying you fell asleep under the water? I’m certain that’s more than a little dangerous.”

The boy yawns, apparently still fighting off sleep. Goro looks at him—really, truly _looks_ —and a few pieces slide into place.

“It’s late, right? I should go,” says the boy. As he passes him, Goro detects the unmistakable scent of saltwater.

“Hm.” Alone again, Goro sinks lower into the water. It’s cooled a little since he first arrived, though it’s not uncomfortable yet. “ _Hmmm_.” Goro thinks and sinks, but he sinks too far, breathes at the wrong moment, and has to sit up suddenly so that he can cough and splutter.

He chooses to blame the boy rather than his own carelessness—that black-haired mermaid masquerading as a human, whose face he has committed to memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone. Here's a short chapter where Ren deals with the hell known as social interaction.

Ren’s first day of school begins with food. Having just stepped down into Leblanc wearing his crisp uniform, Sojiro presents him with a hot plate of curry—a type of human food that Ren knows little about. The liquid substance intrigues him, along with its complicated scent.  
“Breakfast,” Sojiro says when he sees Ren hesitating by the stairs.

“…Are you sure, sir?” asks Ren. He tightens his grip on his school bag, eyes shifting away from the plate.

"The doctor said mermaids are mostly cold-blooded. So, here. Piping hot food so you don't fall asleep in class."

Ren decides turning down an act of kindness would be horribly rude—he doesn't want to offend his prickly guardian.

"Thank you very much, sir," Ren says, sitting himself at the bar.

"Stop with the 'sir' business," Sojiro grunts. "Some customers call me Boss, but just Sakura is fine."

"I see." Instead of dragging out the conversation, Ren starts eating his curry.

 _Delicious_. It's been a while since he thought that.

His first day of school alongside his first plate of curry. Perhaps this is a good omen? A sign that school will be just as warm and inviting.

That would be nice. But probably not.

He smothers cold spikes of pessimism with more curry.

* * *

Ren had never met someone with blonde hair before.

He'd seen pictures, movies too, but a person his own age? Taking shelter from the rain beside him? It's a first, yet another first, so he can't help but stare and stare even as the girl meets his gaze with an awkward smile. She didn't seem upset, at least. Was she used to stares? Should he say something?

"Hello. I'm Ren Amamiya. My name uses the kanji for 'rain.' It's raining right now."

If only his babble of words could have been drowned out by the rain. Ren considers eating his own tongue, and perhaps his teeth while he's at it. Anything to stop his mouth from opening ever again.

"Oh. Okay," the girl says, blinking. "I'm Ann Takamaki."

"I'm Ren Amamiya."

"You've already told me that." Ann sighs, clearly irritated. It would have hurt less if she stabbed him in the heart. "Are you messing with me?"

"No. Absolutely not. No messing here." There's a bird chirping in a nearby tree. It's meaningless noise, but it still sounds pretty. The exact opposite of Ren's words. He contemplates turning into a puddle.

When a strange teacher drives up next to them, Ren is far too busy mourning his failed attempt at friend making to take the ride. Ann leaves with the teacher; her footsteps are heavy, as though she's walking towards a guillotine.

Ren isn't alone for long. A different student runs up, a boy this time, grumbling something vulgar. Despite everything with Ann, Ren can't stop himself from staring again. _Blond! Another blond!_

"What do you want?" the boy growls at him.

"I love your hair," Ren says.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a cage, plain and simple. Every day, dirty looks and sneers surround him on all sides, rumours weighing him down like chains. Ryuji Sakamoto used to fly across the track field, but his wings were clipped: now he's Ryuji the delinquent, the thug, the eyesore, and nothing else. People avoid him or treat him like trash.

He's used to it now. Still hurts, though. 

One more misstep and he's gone—his teachers have been drilling that into his head for months. And whenever Ryuji sees Kamoshida's smug face, he feels himself inching closer to that misstep. It's like drifting down a river towards a waterfall. No matter what, he's going to get expelled sooner or later. Ryuji knows. Kamoshida knows. The whole school knows.

The only reason Ryuji bothers going to school anymore is because of his mom. Her crestfallen face would crush his heart, the perfect match to his injured leg.

That day he's in a worse mood than normal, so the moment class ends for lunch he darts away from the crowds. Bento box in hand, he climbs the stairs again and again until he reaches the very top. The rooftop is empty as usual thanks to the ' _off limits_ ' sign on the door, creating the perfect space for when Ryuji needs to be alone. He can eat his lunch in peace among the abandoned school desks and chairs, far away from his classmates' whispers.

The fresh air on his face is almost liberating. Ryuji smiles to himself, just a little.

Then, the doors open and Ryuji's guard reaches max capacity because it's the weird guy from earlier that day, Amamiya or something. Mr _"I love your hair."_ Yeah, as if. Ryuji doesn't know if it was a dare or if he's just some joker who felt brave, but he's convinced Amamiya was trying to throw stones at a hornet's nest and see what happened. Either way, Ryuji doesn't want to deal with him.

"Why are you here?" he grunts with a scowl, and usually that's enough to make people scamper unless they want to start a fight. Amamiya just blinks at him.

"...The sign says—"

"Yeah, I know what it says. You gonna sell me out? Go ahead. Try it." Ryuji doesn't want him to try it at all, actually, because even if loitering on the roof isn't an expellable offense it'll still result in a call home. He can picture his mom's face, let down once again... Ryuji can only hope this guy will be too scared to say anything.

Amamiya doesn't look scared. Instead, he looks incredibly, horribly sad.

"Can I stay here? For a little while? I'll keep out of your way, I promise."

"Why?"

"No one wants me around downstairs, and they're all whispering about me," Amamiya says. He lowers his eyes. "It's because of my record."

"Oh. So, you're that transfer student." Ryuji lets himself relax. He's heard plenty of rumours about him after a few hours of classes. It all sounds like bullshit, especially now that he's seen the guy in question. But doesn't that put them in similar situations? The relief of not being completely alone threatens to overwhelm Ryuji, and he has to remind himself not to drop his walls. Amamiya _could_ be trying to trick him.

"Fine. Do what you want." Ryuji opens his bento, a collection of rice and pickled vegetables and last night's leftovers. As he eats, he can't help but glance at Amamiya, who is leaning against the wall on the opposite end of the roof. He's got a hot drink, probably from a vending machine, but nothing else.

The silence was fine when Ryuji was by himself. Now that he's with another person, the lack of talking feels unbearably awkward. He hates it. He hates it so much. Ryuji sighs and opens his mouth.

"You're not eating anything?"

"Oh. No, I'm not." Amamiya tilts his head, surprised or maybe just curious. "I didn't bring lunch."

"You could buy somethin' from the school store, you know," Ryuji says. "This school's shitty as hell, but the food's fine."

Amamiya's eyes slide towards the door. He looks unhappy, perhaps having already made his decision. Ryuji feels a tug at his heart. Going back downstairs would mean subjecting himself to everyone's stares and gossip. Ryuji can relate to that. It's suffocating.

"I'll just stay here," Amamiya murmurs.

Ryuji's heart twists further. Dammit. Dammit, dammit.

"Skipping lunch sucks," he says and holds up his bento box. There's still more than half his meal left. "Listen... Do you want some of this?"  
Amamiya visibly perks up.

"R-really? You would do that? Really?"

"Yeah, my mom always gives me too much. No point letting it go to waste, right?" That's not quite true, but it doesn't matter. Ryuji can buy a snack on his way home if he's hungry.

...He thinks he might have blacked out for a second, because now Amamiya is _way_ closer. When did that happen? Wasn't he next to the wall? And Amamiya's standing over him, and the way his eyes glint despite the shadows on his face feels too similar to a cat cornering a mouse. Ryuji has the urge to throw the box at his face and make a run for his life. Then, Amamiya sits down on one of the seats, wide-eyed and eager and grateful. Just a normal guy, nothing creepy about him.

Ryuji pretends that moment of weirdness didn't happen and hands him some pickled vegetables, which Amamiya devours.

"Thank you very much, Sakamoto-san," he says so earnestly.

"Yeah... Don't mention it." Ryuji scratches the back of his neck. "You can dial back the polite thing, you know. It's not like I'm your senpai or anything; we're in the same year. Ryuji's fine."

Amamiya looks at him. His eyes are... not unkind, but intense. A little scary.

"R...Ryuji." And yet, Amamiya sounds almost shy. "You can call me Ren. Because that's my name."

"I figured..."

"You've been really nice to me," Amamiya— no, _Ren_ , says. "Letting me stay up here, saying I can use your name, even giving me food... Actually, you're the nicest human I've met today. Thank you. Thank you so much. Really."

"God, you're gonna make me blush. I didn't do anything special," says Ryuji. Ren's... pretty strange, no denying that, but he doesn't seem like a bad guy.

"I would die for you, Ryuji."

Ryuji doesn't have a response, so he gives Ren more food.


	5. Chapter 5

His human blood has its benefits. Combined with his harmless public persona, Goro's targets rarely sense danger until it's too late.

Once their eyes meet, Goro is free to unravel his victim's mind as he wishes. Inducing a shutdown is almost ridiculously easy: whether human or Creature, most bodies can't handle the strain of someone pulling apart their psyche, resulting in symptoms similar to a heart attack. It's retribution, a fatal justice that only Goro can inflict as he flies like a thrown dart.

But Goro can't stomach watching their deaths. He has to remind himself of every crime or corruption his target was involved in, before letting his feathers take him far, far away.

Soon he will take hold of Shido, and he won't need to use his power again.

_Just a little longer._

Goro, as always, drags his thoughts away from himself after he's stepped over his apartment's threshold. He can't linger on the blood on his hands: it's far more productive to keep busy somehow and ease his mind. Unfortunately, the cake Sae bought for him feels like polystyrene in his mouth, and dusting his shelves leaves a cold lump in his chest when he sweeps past an old Featherman DVD. Once again, Goro is left restless and unhappy.

Perhaps that's why Goro's mind settles on the boy from the previous night—the mermaid.

Goro knows that most mermaids live in the ocean, obviously, and those who want a change in scenery might migrate to rivers or lakes. Mermaids who decide to live on land tend to live exclusively by beaches and harbours. Shibuya is by no means a desert, as the ocean is only a train ride away, but Goro is still intrigued as to why he found a mermaid in the middle of the city. It almost feels like a mystery he needs to unravel, an unexpected but delightful present someone left for him.

(He briefly thinks about the _other_ stories he's heard: there was a case years ago, where a mermaid used their hypnotising voice to lure a human into the sea before ripping the flesh from their bones. The remains later washed up on a nearby beach. Of course, this was an outlier, an exceedingly brutal and rare case. But, despite or because of this, the idea of meeting a mermaid face-to-face carries a certain kind of thrill.)

So, why not investigate the matter? It's nothing serious, of course—simply curiosity of the most fickle kind. Though, as a detective, Goro might go mad if he leaves his curiosity unattended.

All Goro has to do is return to that same bathhouse, to deduce whether he can reliably find the mermaid there, or if their encounter was a one off and nothing more. With that information, it should be easy to prepare some organic conversation starters. And, if he's unlucky and the mermaid doesn't show up, he still has an excuse to relax at a bathhouse, though Goro uses a very loose definition of relaxing.

With his curiosity sated, Goro will be able to move on to more important things.

It's just curiosity. That's all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ren could have cried when the school day finally ended.

It's an uneventful train ride home— _no, that dusty attic isn't his home_ —and finding a rare open seat lets him relax as the minutes drift past him. Every so often he checks his phone, a 'present' from his parent while he's playing human, but no one's going to call him: he eventually drops it to the bottom of his school bag and leaves it there.

The scent of coffee mixed with curry already feels familiar as Ren returns to the café. It lifts some of the stress from his shoulders, even as Sakura regards him with an aloof face.

"I'm back," Ren says politely.

"Yeah," says Sakura. And, maybe because the café's silence is uncomfortable, maybe because he feels he should act like a guardian, maybe because Ren looks pitiful shuffling past Sakura with his head ducked, he asks, "So? How was your first day?"

Ren pauses by the stairs. How should he answer? Does he want to bombard Sakura with the truth, that his peers stared at him like an insect, that their judgment was palpable enough that he might as well have been coated in an oil slick? Should he admit he's scared the only reason his classmates didn't chase him with pitchforks is because they still believe he's human? Or, should he talk about the latter half of the day, where he followed the bewildered Ryuji Sakamoto around like a lost ducking. The last topic was at least somewhat positive, though his homeroom teacher later pulled Ren aside to say associating with Ryuji was a bad idea, which only confused Ren because Ryuji was so _kind,_ and—

...It occurs to Ren that he hasn't said anything yet. His guardian looks close to concerned.

"It was fine," Ren tells him, before scurrying up the stairs.

* * *

About two hours later, Ren enters the bathhouse once again. Unfortunately, he is not allowed to get comfortable this time. Sakura had scolded him last night for staying so late, and seemed reluctant to let him go in case he 'pulled the same stunt.' Ren had to promise not to fall asleep, which means cutting his relaxation time down to less than half his personal ideal. But it's fine. A pond is better than a desert, and a short bath is better than no bath. He will simply make up for it on Sunday by going to the bathhouse at an earlier time.

Unlike the previous night, the bath is already occupied by one other person. It's a boy around his own age, maybe older, with damp hair that nearly reaches his shoulders. He looks a little overheated—how long has he been sitting in this bath?—but his drowsy expression vanishes when his eyes fall on Ren.

And Ren shivers.

Though the boy carries an ordinary human scent, a feeling of danger dances over Ren's skin. Death is crawling in the air, similar to Dr Takemi but with stark differences. For Takemi, death clung to her like a faded stain and, while unpleasant, that wasn't a cause for fear. This boy, on the other hand... He might as well be wielding Death's scythe itself, the blade curving to form his pleasant smile.

The smart decision would be to leave. Danger is danger: in the deep ocean it is better to escape and live, even if the risk is revealed to be nonexistent.

...But the bath. The water. It's _right there._ Returning to the dry café now would be torture.

Shaking off every instinct screaming at him to run, Ren heads to the other side of the bath and lowers himself into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 7. Enjoy the life and failings of one Goro Akechi.

How many times had he thought, _"I could stay here forever,"_ while sitting in a hot bath? Now, as the hours trickle past, the idea feels horribly unbearable. Goro is flushed red like a cooked lobster, scowling down at his reflection in the water. The fact that Goro has no one to blame but himself only sours his mood further.

How stupid. Why didn't he just finish his homework like a normal teenager? 

Thankfully, Goro doesn't have to contemplate whether he'll die from staying in the bath too long—though wouldn't that be rich, after everything he's done—because it’s then the mermaid decides to enter the room. Whether it's from relief or simply the heat making him delirious, Goro's smile feels genuine for once.

This time, Goro takes the opportunity to observe the mermaid, who sinks into the water at the other end of the bath. He seems plain, almost meek; most humans would barely look at him. But there's something more to the still waters of his face, an inscrutable depth that could be hiding anything. This mermaid could be nothing but a harmless slug—or he's the alluring light that would lead Goro straight into the maw of an angler fish. It's an exciting, dizzying thought, and Goro has to wrestle his grin into a more harmless shape.

Goro clears his throat. The way the mermaid's frizzy hair covers his eyes as he looks up is just a little irritating—hasn't this boy heard of a haircut?

"Good evening," Goro says with a polite smile. "It's quiet tonight, isn't it?"

The mermaid goes rigid for a moment, then turns his head away. Goro might as well have spoken to the wall. _How rude._

Goro tries not to let his irritation show on his face.

"You look familiar..." Goro says, making a show of pondering and humming, then clapping his hands together as if a puzzle piece slid into place. "That's it! I saw you here last night, didn't I?"

"Mm," is the mermaid's only response.

“My name is Goro Akechi. And you are...?”

The mermaid actually mumbles something this time, a barely audible “...Amamiya.”

"Bumping into you two days in a row is quite a coincidence, huh? Perhaps it's fate."

Had he the chance to truly express himself, Goro would have sneered at his own saccharine voice.

It's all so repulsively _fake._

The mermaid is unresponsive once again, and Goro nearly grits his teeth. The worthless adults who surround Shido ignore Goro, too, unless they need something from him. It's a matter of superiority, acting like they're better than him.

And yes, he's furious that the mermaid would act as though Goro's beneath him, and yes, he's taking it as a personal insult. And no, this has nothing to do with being starved of positive interactions with people his own age. It’s just curiosity. That's all. _That's all!_

He rises from the bath, an oddly empty feeling in his chest.

As he steps out of the water, however, an odd sensation hits him. It's as if someone turned his bones to jelly. He tries to wonder why, but his mind is slowly filling with cotton. He sways, and then the floor leaps up to attack him as his vision cuts to black.

His face is squished against the wet tiles when his senses return. A frigid hand grabs his shoulder—Goro relies on instinct and snarls something incomprehensible yet threatening.

Just as his eyes fall on the startled mermaid, who is crouched beside him, Goro remembers where he is. He also remembers that yelling at someone typically has consequences. While Goro collects the scraps of his composure, the mermaid speaks.

"You… You collapsed.” 

Goro can’t say he _remembers_ fainting, but it would certainly explain why he’s on the floor. He meets the mermaid’s anxious eyes with a cobbled-together smile.

“Oh! I suppose I was in the bath a little too long.” _An understatement._ “I’m sorry for making you worry. Tell me, how long was I unconscious for?"

The mermaid twists a lock of his hair. "Um. 20 seconds?"

 _That’s not too bad,_ Goro thinks. The fact his towel stayed on is also a plus. However, the idea of fainting due to his own stupidity is infuriating, not to mention embarrassing. What if he’d hurt himself? What if he’d been alone? More importantly, what if his feathers appeared, even for a second?

Goro shivers, then remembers he’s naked and soaked and really needs his clothes.

“I should get dressed,” says Goro, trying to stand, but the static hasn’t quite left his limbs and he nearly falls again. The mermaid, however, steadies him, cold hands on Goro’s shoulders. _Goddammit._ Apparently the universe really wants to humiliate him tonight.

“Are you okay?” the mermaid asks softly, but the question feels like an insult. “I know a doctor… I could—”

“Oh, there’s no need!” says Goro in his best _‘good boy’_ voice. His smile is tight against his skin. “I’ll be fine, but thank you for your concern. I just need to rest, cool down a bit.”

He peels the remaining glue from his brain and forces his legs to move. 

As Goro puts his clothes back on, he glances at the mermaid, who is turned away at the opposite end of the changing room. The mermaid was unresponsive up until Goro fainted. Does he now think Goro is some pathetic, unthreatening worm? Or is he simply a bleeding heart who hates to see someone in trouble? A mermaid with a hero complex is a strange thought: Goro breathes a laugh, then grimaces. 

He has to wonder if he should quit being a detective, because he's clearly an idiot. Was Goro really so eager to escape his role of shattering people’s minds that he let himself pass out? Maybe he should save himself the trouble next time and ram his head against a wall. 

“Here.”

Goro blinks away his thoughts. The mermaid is standing next to him _(when did that happen?)_ and holding out a can of soda _(where did he get that?)._

“You might be dehydrated,” the mermaid says when Goro makes a bewildered face. And still it takes another five seconds for Goro to realise that, yes, this is genuine kindness. Something about the tiny gesture makes him feel a little better. He takes the soda can.

“It was, ah, Amamiya-kun, right?” says Goro.

Amamiya has fallen silent again, but he at least offers a nod. 

“I…” Goro is dangerously close to saying something sentimental. “I should be getting home. I have school in the morning, unfortunately.”

“Wait,” Amamiya says, suddenly. “Will you be okay? You won’t collapse again?”

The pity in Amamiya’s voice is a slap to the face. Goro sips at the drink to hide his failing smile.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I… I could walk you to the train station, at least.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t take up your time like that. It’s getting quite late; you should hurry home before your family worries.”

Amamiya stiffens, a detail Goro files away for later, but he still seems ready to argue.

“How about this, then?” says Goro, as though the idea only just hit him. “Why don’t we exchange contact information. I can let you know when I’ve safely made it home or if I run into trouble. Will that put your mind at ease?”

He sees Amamiya relent at this, albeit reluctantly. Goro’s plan to satiate his mermaid-related curiosity was a disaster, but a phone number is useful. Next time, he won’t have to rely on chance—now he can simply message Amamiya, and the buds of further conversation should sprout from there. 

Once Amamiya’s details are safely stored in his phone, Goro smiles with unfeigned cheer. He tells the mermaid _goodbye, see you later,_ and begins his walk down the street. 

It’s when Goro turns at a corner that he tries to release his feathers and fly home. He can’t, however. A strange chill traps his wings beneath his skin, and Goro nearly shivers. 

Changing from one form to another is a difficult feat—Goro’s found he struggles to release his feathers unless protected by obscurity. Darkness helps, as well as enclosed spaces, but the most important factor is that no eyes can be on him. Goro twists around; the streets are empty. And yet, his feathers still won’t appear. 

_...The train it is, then._ Goro grits his teeth and marches down the road. Though the sensation of being watched leaves fairly quickly, the phrase, _“curiosity killed the cat,”_ echoes in his mind. He doesn’t let himself relax until he’s behind his apartment door. 


End file.
